


Kill My Boredom

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Mingyu is bored and his roommate really needs a break.





	Kill My Boredom

Kim Mingyu is bored.

When his school works no longer occupies his attention, Mingyu's able to have all the free time he wanted. As a student, the dormitory fees and allowances are not a problem since it's covered by his parents. The scholarship also grants him unlimited access to internet connection for research purposes. Since his life's been like this, he don't really need to work part-time. The leftover money from his allowances could be used for leisure, but his studies takes up most of his free time, so the money he's been saving is growing.

Mingyu looked at his roommate, the hardworking third-year Music Production student named Lee Jihoon.

Mingyu heard he's a good one. It’s evident in his passion and dedication. Mingyu witnessed as the other pulled out an all-nighter for three consecutive days and slept a whole day just to pull out another all-nighter for the following day for the preparation of their midterm portfolio.

Within those days, Mingyu tried to stay out of his business as he didn't want to disturb the latter, and because even if Jihoon is (a lot) smaller than him, he’s really scary when he's mad.

Now, Jihoon is, once again, going through a difficult schedule since the finals are just around the corner. However, upon further examination, the boy has been staring intently at his monitor for a while now. He's also been rapidly clicking and moving the mouse with no specific intent to do anything.

“Hyung? Is everything alright?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon just hummed and proceed to whatever he’s been doing. Mingyu continued to look at him. He’s been slouching with his head that's leaning in his hands while staring blankly at the white screen. Mingyu can’t help but feel more unmotivated than ever. Shaking the thoughts aside, he quickly stood up and went near the other. Jihoon looked up at him, raising a brow.

“You’re having a block, aren't you? Why not take a break? Wanna go out? My treat.” Mingyu suggested. Jihoon seems to think about it and Mingyu knew he'll come. In an ordinary day, Jihoon wouldn’t even think about it and will just shut down the idea. 

Jihoon looked at his computer, his blank notebook, and his books. His shoulders slump, and he finally thought that maybe, he do need a break.

“Sure.” He said and stood up. Mingyu made a short victory dance.

Once they're ready to go, Jihoon asked Mingyu about his plans.

“I wanna watch Ready Player One, then I wanna eat in the new eat-all-you-can restaurant near the cinemas, then maybe a bit of walking since we've been cooped up in our room. Wanna add anything to that?” Mingyu listed off his plans and Jihoon snorted.

“Sounds like a date to me,” he commented. Mingyu blushed, and he scratches his head, feeling shy. It does sound like a date, especially since it's his treat.

“Well, whatever. I just wanna go out and, well, you looked like you need a break.” He reasoned. Jihoon smiled at him and patted his back.

“Thanks.” He said.

They watched the movie, which they both enjoyed, even though Mingyu almost ate half of their popcorn by just watching the trailers and spilt a bit of cola on Jihoon’s hand.

Both of them entered an eat-all-you-can restaurant. If the establishment doesn't have any time limit per meal, they might have eaten all the available dishes. After a while, they left the restuarant with a full stomach and satisfied smiles.

To digest their meals, they walked around the park while talking about everything. The movie, the lady giving them a stink eye in the restaurant, Jihoon's project, Mingyu's essays; they've talked about almost everything under the sun. Time passed so fast that the two didn't even noticed the sun setting.

“Today was fun. I think I can produce songs now. There’s an idea that came to my mind while we're talking.” Jihoon said.

“Really? That's great! I told you- you just need a break,” Mingyu smiled. Jihoon agreed with him.

“I'm starting to grow on a great idea, too. A theme that's refreshing. Like, a need to go out and explore the world to experience everything without holding back on what you are. A concept like that. Letting boys be boys and owning the world.” Jihoon explained. “I’ll let you listen to it first once it's finished as a thank you.” He added. Mingyu felt honoured.

“You don't need to do that, but I'll be very thankful. I heard your pieces during the afternoon broadcasts. I think its going to be great. I'll be glad to help, hyung.” He said. Mingyu felt accomplished after helping Jihoon out.

“Let’s do this again sometimes. Maybe I could squeeze out more ideas like this. It'll be my treat next time.” Jihoon proposed at their doorstep.

“Sure! Let's-“ Mingyu immediately agreed when he realised something. “Wait. Are you asking me out on a date?” he asked, a blush rising on his face.

Jihoon shrugged, but he’s quite flushed himself.

“Sure, why not? Our first date's a success anyway.” He said, slyly looking up at Mingyu.

Mingyu felt his heart do a somersault. This is not the way Mingyu imagined his day to end, but he definitely don’t mind. He thinks he won’t be bored again as long as Lee Jihoon is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutInManila!


End file.
